Fire
by Kiryu Al
Summary: They both stood, one soaking the burning blaze of the sun, the other seeking solace in the welcoming darkness. One-shot.


The winter breeze was like a soothing spell encompassing her. Bringing her knees close to her chest, she let the caress of the gentle but cold hands slide across her cheek. The subtle touch calmed her and she observed the hubbub from a distance.

A familiar yet strange feeling overtook her, the faded blue strands of hair covering her face. With a brush of her hand, she pushed her hair back.

The sun was setting and the horizon was a plethora was the usual bright colors ranging from orange to yellow to red blending and swirling into each other.

The rustling beside her caused her smile to widen. His arm brushed against hers as he sat alongside her, apparently following her line of sight with keen interest.

Seconds turned to minutes as they both sat with a comforting blanket of silence enveloping them.

Her olive-green orbs skirted to the side, amusement glinting in them. "What do you want, Wales?"

Without looking at her, he simply shrugged. She heaved a sigh, pulling the white jacket covering her.

With a playful shove she repeated her question, "Following other people is not a nice thing, Stalker. What do you want?"

He shifted his head so that his ginger hair fell down in front of his eyes which reflected a dominant orange gleam in his cerulean eyes due to the uncanny light of the sinking sun. He stared and she fought she urge to push the auburn locks away from his face.

"Well?"

He looked away.

She creased her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side. "You're acting a bit bizarre…"

"Bizarre?"

"Yes, like you do when… did the butter run out again?" Sophie joked.

He simply shook his head in a soft movement.

Genuinely intrigued, she asked, "Is something wrong, Wales?"

He knew how close she was, that she was looking at him oddly with a slight tilt to her head, he knew that her the frown would be etched into her pale skin when he would look at her, her green eyes filled with concern and a mild curiosity.

"No," he said monotonously.

The sun was setting; the dark approaching.

She stared at him for what felt like a while now.

The spill of orange light was similar to his carroty brown hair, falling limply above his right eye. The luminescent glow surrounded him like an aura, bathing him in the dying light. The flicker of yellowish hue around felt to her like flame that faded into the darker shade as the light diminished.

"You're lying." She claimed.

Despite himself, he chuckled.

Wales looked at her again. The blue of his eyes was almost soaked in the radiance of the light, gleaming with a horrifying auburn shade, like the flickering shade of smothering flame.

It reminded her of the haunting burning fire that consumed all the darkness around itself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

He stood up.

She looked at him, gazing down at her. His lips twisted into an unforgiving and heartrending smile and he turned, walking down the stony path.

"Wales?" Sophie called out.

He did not turn back as she looked at his retreating form.

"Wales?"

Pushing herself up, she hurried after him.

He turned.

The grimace was already clouding her features. The light spilled from her sides but her face hid complacently in the darkness, her pale blue hair melding with an addicting black, and her skin looking more paler than it was.

They both stood, one soaking the burning blaze of the sun, the other seeking solace in the welcoming darkness.

But the light was to fade as the sun was setting and the dark would approach like an inevitable end.

And so he gazed. He gazed at the beauty of the darkness embracing her, memorizing and savoring it.

He turned away once again.

The light was to drown and the darkness welcomed.

He walked ahead, down the hill as she watched blankly.

Where the cover of darkness rose the light was shunned.

She stood still, a repentant numbing sensation overwhelming her.

Sophie felt the poignant twinge, the luring ebb and throb of light pushing her towards him. She only had to call, only had to reach out.

The shining light was like a scorching burn to the shadowy dark and it was never to approach it.

So she just watched from afar; watched him fade like the dimming pulse of glimmering luminance.

Until, it faded completely, engulfed into the darkness.

The sun had set.

He had left.

So, she waited, only the cold black hold of dark there to comfort her as she ached for the warming embrace of the blazing flame.

She waited for the sun to rise; she waited for the night to pass.

* * *

A/N: I haven't seen much Wales and Sophie fics. So, I thought why not give it a try. ^^

Thank You for reading.

I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
